The E.B.Bob RabbitPants Movie (A Request for Eli Wages)
Transcript *(Attention, This is a Spoof Request for Eli Wages.) *(The E.B.Bob RabbitPants Movie) *(& The E.B.Bob Movie: Rabbit Out of Toontown) *(Image of E.b. made it 9.png): E.B. as SpongeBob SquarePants *(Image of Darwin Thornberry (Nick Wilde).jpg): Nick Wilde as Patrick Star *(Image of Dylan looking in number 1.png): Dylan (101 Dalmatian Street) as Gary the Snail *(Image of Eddie (Sing).jpg): Eddie Noodleman as Squidward Tentacles *(Image of Sunil been surrounded 5.png): Sunil Nevla as Eugene H. Krabs *(Image of Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted).jpg): Constantine as Sheldon J. Plankton *(Image of Kitty-Galore-cats-and-dogs-the-revenge-of-kitty-galore-23751696-567-319.jpg): Kitty Galore as Karen *(Image of Leonard Freaks Out.png): Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Dennis *(Image of Yin thinking about yang who dressed as brett.png): Yin as Sandy Cheeks *(Image of MadameBlueberry393.png): Madame Blueberry as Mrs. Puff *(Image of Patsy ask lazlo is the winner 2.png): Patsy Smiles as Pearl *(Image of King-Fergus-from-brave.jpg): King Fergus as King Neptune *(Image of Merida in Sofia the First.jpg): Merida as Mindy *(Image of Surly heroic.png): Surly as the Squire *(Image of Bing Bong (IO).jpg): Bing Bong as Goofy Goober *(Image of Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg): Hank as the Waiter *(Image of Janja-Hyena.png) Janja as the Lead Thug *(Image of Snatcher evil laughs.jpg): Archibald Snatcher as the Cyclops *(Image of Rs 560x415-140717161404-1024.kristoff-frozen.jpg): Kristoff as David Hasselhoff *(Image of Balthazar bratt says no.png): Balthazar Bratt as Burger Beard *(Image of Angry-birds-AB marketing pose V14 PO FINAL rgb.0.jpg): The Angry Birds Characters as the Seaqulls *(Image of Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg): Flint Lockwood as Super SpongeBob (Invincibubble) *(Image of Excited Dru.jpeg): Dru as Super Patrick (Mr. Super Awesomeness) *(Image of Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg): Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert as Super Squidward (Sour Note) *(Image of Cyborg misses Beast Boy.png): Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) as Super Krabs (Sir Pinch-A-Lot) *(Image of Kiara-1.jpg): Adult Kiara as Super Sandy (The Rodent) *(Image of Megamind-0.jpg): Megamind as Super Plankton (Plank-Ton) *(Image of Scrooge-McDuck.jpeg): Scrooge McDuck as Bubbles the Dolphin *(No Exceptions.) *(The User Who Takes This Spoof Must Make a Cast Video as Well as a Trailer of It.) *(Thank You.) (Please No Rude Comments or Dislikes) Other casts *Gas Station Hillbillies - ??? *Boneyard Monster as Itself *Pirates - ??? *Fish Cops - ??? *Phil - ??? *Perch Perkins - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Royal Crown Polisher - ??? *Car Jacker - ??? *The Tub Thugs - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Siamese Twin Fish - ??? *Monsters as Themselves *Townspeople Fish - Various Toons *Old Lady - ??? *Patchy - ??? *Potty the Parrot - ??? *Fisherman - ??? *Real Boy Mr. Krabs - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Usher (After the Credits) - ??? Gallery E.b. made it 9.png Darwin Thornberry (Nick Wilde).jpg Dylan looking in number 1.png Eddie (Sing).jpg Sunil been surrounded 5.png Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted).jpg Kitty-Galore-cats-and-dogs-the-revenge-of-kitty-galore-23751696-567-319.jpg Leonard Freaks Out.png Yin thinking about yang who dressed as brett.png MadameBlueberry393.png Patsy ask lazlo is the winner 2.png King-Fergus-from-brave.jpg Merida in Sofia the First.jpg Surly heroic.png Bing Bong (IO).jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg Janja-Hyena.png Snatcher evil laughs.jpg Rs 560x415-140717161404-1024.kristoff-frozen.jpg Balthazar bratt says no.png Angry-birds-AB marketing pose V14 PO FINAL rgb.0.jpg Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg Excited Dru.jpeg Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg Cyborg misses Beast Boy.png Kiara-1.jpg Megamind-0.jpg Scrooge-McDuck.jpeg Category:Jimmyandfriends